Second Chance
by Kilea08
Summary: After a terrible accident Elliot and Olivia have been given a second chance to finally be together. Will they take advantage of their second chance or will they let it slip through their fingers and go their separate ways. Set in season 15. EO
1. Accident

**I really hope you all will enjoy this story. I had this idea in my head for a while now and I just had to write it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Accident**

Olivia walked into the squad room with Starbucks in hand. Her mind though was still in her therapy session. That day they touched on a subject that she didn't want to talk about, her former partner. He told her what she already knew, that they had a close relationship, and how important he was to her. Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by Nick, "Sorry Nick, what did you say?" Olivia made her way over to her desk and sat down looking at him.

Nick stood up putting his jacket on, "Got a case, victim is at Mercy right now." Nick wondered what was on his partner's mind.

Olivia took another sip of her coffee before standing back up and walking out with Nick. Her thoughts were still on her therapy session, but mainly on her former partner, Elliot.

Nick and Olivia talked to the victim then returned back to the precinct. Cragen walked out of his office when they walked in. "You guys get anything from the victim?"

"Not much, she didn't see his face because he was wearing a black mask. The only thing he told her was if she screamed, he'll kill her, he used a condom so no fluids." Olivia went to set her jacket down at her desk.

"They did find DNA under her finger nails from when she scratched the perp. Warner is running the DNA right now." Nick added looking at Olivia. He could tell she still had something on her mind.

Cragen nodded, "Ok let's hope Warner get a hit with the DNA." Cragen turned to go back into his office when he noticed Barber coming with a familiar face, "Councilors how may I help you two?" Cragen glanced at Olivia before turning back to Barber.

Barber smiled putting a hand in his pocket, "Just came by to introduce the new ADA."

"Wait…you're leaving?" Amanda asked folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against her desk.

Barber shook his head, "No SVU will have two ADA's, and they're working on the third to help with the case load because we're handling the cases from the SVU in Queens also. Any ways David Haden will be the second ADA." Barber turned to face David Haden as he said his name.

"Yeah, we know Haden." Nick said dryly walking back to his desk looking at Olivia.

Barber raised an eyebrow at Nick before relaxing turning his attention back to the rest of the squad. "Good he'll be taking over while I'm on vacation. Hopefully we'll get the third ADA."

"How long of a vacation are you taking?" This was not what Olivia needed right now, to have David Haden back. She was able to get over him and move on, now he's back. Could her day get any worst, Olivia thought.

"Two weeks, need a break, to get away." Barber checked his watch, "Well I have a plane to catch see you guys in two weeks." Barber said before taking his leave.

"So what do we have?" Haden walked over to the screen seeing a case up.

"Umm…Nancy Smith raped and beaten didn't see her attacker, but she did scratch him getting his DNA. We're waiting on Warner to see what she got from the DNA." Olivia was determined to not let their past effect her or her job.

Haden nodded, then turned to face Olivia, he noticed her short hair when he came in, and he liked it. "Well hopefully the guy is in the system."

Olivia nodded in agreement as her phone rang, she answered it. "Hey…Yeah I can meet you there… be there in ten…see you soon." Olivia hung up her phone.

"Meeting Brian for lunch," Nick was slowly starting to accept Brian and Olivia's relationship, even though he still thought Brian was a prick.

"Umm… No just meeting Alex right quick for lunch. Be back in half hour Cap." Olivia said grabbing her purse and jacket.

Cragen nodded, "No problem Liv, I'll call if I need you." Cragen headed back to his office.

Olivia gave him a grateful smile, before walking out. When she got to the elevators she heard someone walk up behind her and she knew who it was, "What can I do for you councilor." Olivia turned to face Haden, trying to keep it professional.

"Olivia I just wanted to make sure you're ok with me working with SVU again." Haden had to admit he still had feelings for her, and it didn't help that she looked beautiful today.

"I'm fine David," Olivia got into the elevator, "It's like you said, it never happened." Olivia said before the elevator doors closed.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia and Alex were sitting down at a diner eating, "I can't believe Haden is back working with SVU." Alex said after Olivia told her about Haden being their second ADA.

"Tell me about it," Olivia sighed.

"So, how have you been doing?" Alex had been worried about her friend, especially after the ordeal with Lewis.

Olivia gave Alex a small smile, "I'm doing better…I'm not beating up every guy who looks at me wrong." Olivia said with a small laugh, "I'm taking it day by day, my therapist has been a great help."

"That's good, glad to see you doing better. How are you and Brian doing?" Alex asked eating some of her food. She knew being with Brian had been the longest relationship her friend has been in since she known her.

"We're good…getting used to living with someone, but yeah… we're good." Olivia gave Alex a small smile.

Alex could tell something was up, but decided to let it go for now. "That's good to hear. So the DA's office came to me this morning asking me if I would like to join SVU as the third ADA, I think I might take it." Alex saw the smile on her friends face grow bigger.

"That'll be great Alex, to have you back with the team." Olivia heard her phone going off. She groans hoping it wasn't Nick or Cragen, "Benson…" Olivia answered. "Yes this is she speaking…Is he ok…I'll be right there…Thank you." Olivia said hanging up as she stood up putting her jacket on.

"Liv is everything ok?" Alex stood up also seeing the worried look on her friends face.

Olivia took a deep shaky breath as she shook her head, "I don't know…its Elliot… he's at umm Mercy right now." Olivia set some money down.

Alex just stood there in shock. "I'm coming with you." Alex followed Olivia out of the diner having a feeling Olivia may need a friend.

**SVU*SVU*SVU**

Olivia and Alex rushed into the hospital and up to the nurses' station. "Excuse me, someone called me regarding Elliot Stabler." Olivia was worried about him. She was hoping that he'll be ok.

"Ah yes that was me." The nurse stood up walking around towards Olivia and Alex.

"Is he ok, what happened?" Olivia asked wanting to know what was going on.

The nurse called over a doctor, "Doctor Thomas will help you," The nurse said politely as the doctor walked up to them, "Dr. Thomas this is Olivia Benson, she's here regarding Elliot Stabler." The nurse said before walking back around to her seat.

"If you'll follow me right this way," Dr. Thomas guided them to a sitting area. The doctor sat in front of Olivia and Alex glancing down at the chart.

Olivia was trying to read the doctor's face but it was unreadable. "Is Elliot ok?" Olivia asked again getting frustrated that no one was giving her any answers.

The doctor leaned forward, "Mr. Stabler was in a car accident, a drunk driver flew through a red light going triple the speed limit, hitting Mr. Stabler's car dead on. He suffered very serious injuries." The doctor paused, "I'm sorry Ms. Benson, but we don't think he'll make it through the night." The doctor said sympathetically.

Olivia could not believe what she just heard, she tried to say something but nothing came out. She could feel her eyes swimming in tears ready to fall she tried to blink them away but failed as the tears started to fall.

Alex wrapped an arm around her friend trying to comfort her, "Can we see him?" Alex asked.

The doctor nodded, "That's not a problem, if he has any family I'll get them down her as soon as possible." The doctor stood up, "I can take you to his room."

Alex guided Olivia to a standing position before following the doctor to Elliot's room. The doctor turned to them, "Take as long as you need." The doctor said before leaving.

Olivia took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in, she gasped at what she saw, Elliot was so pale, cuts everywhere, tubs and wires hook up to him, one tub went down his throat. She could hear his heart beat from the monitor, it was slow and weak. She walked over to him, grabbing his hand. She felt tears falling down her face. The only thing she was thinking was this could not be happening.

Alex had tears in her eyes as well as she looked at Elliot, she heard Olivia's phone ringing but Olivia ignored it. Alex walked over to Olivia taking her free hand into hers squeezing it, trying to comfort her friend the best way she could.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before Alex phone went off, she checked it seeing that it was Donnelly she left the room to answer it. Couple of minutes later she came back in. "Hey Liv, I need to be in court, I'm going to let Cragen know what's going on, if you need anything just call me ok." Alex received a nod from Olivia who was still looking at Elliot.

Olivia pulled one of the chairs in the room to Elliot's bed, grabbing his hand again. All the hurt and anger she had towards him for leaving melted away. She sat there for a couple minutes, ignoring her phone that ranged a couple times. She finally decided to call Kathy, she found Elliot's phone in a bag next to his bed. She search his contacts before finding Kathy's number, she dialed the number taking a deep breath in order to relax a little.

"_Hello,"_ Kathy answered.

"Hey Kathy its Olivia."

"_Oh hey Olivia…umm…Elliot is not here with me."_ Kathy said

"I know I'm with him…Kathy…Elliot's in the hospital." Olivia heard Kathy gasped.

"_Wh-What h-happened?"_ Kathy stuttered.

"He was in a car accident…Kathy the doctors don't think he'll make it through the night." Olivia said as more tears fell down her face.

"_Oh My God…umm… the kids and I are in Florida right now…umm…I'm going to try and get a flight out as soon as possible. Can you keep me updated on his condition until I get there?"_ Kathy asked.

Olivia could hear Kathy sniffle. "Sure Kathy, let me know when you're about to fly out or encounter any problems."

"_Ok…talk to you soon Olivia…and thanks."_ Kathy said hanging up.

*****Precinct*****

"Hey Amanda want to go with me to see Warner?" Nick asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. You still haven't been able to get in touch with Olivia?" Amanda asked looking up from her laptop.

"Nope," Nick was worried as he thought back to when Lewis had Olivia.

Fin saw Alex walk in without Olivia, "Hey Alex where's Liv?"

"Umm…something came up, is Cragen in his office?" Alex asked walking up to Fin.

Fin could tell she had been crying. "Yeah, he's in there." Fin figured he'll ask her what was wrong when they had more privacy.

Alex nodded walking into Cragen's office. Cragen looked up to see Alex. "Alex, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted you to know that Elliot's in the hospital. The doctors don't think he'll make it through the night." Alex said.

Cragen sighed, "Does Olivia know yet?" Cragen glanced out his window looking towards Olivia's desk seeing that she wasn't there.

"Yeah, the hospital called her, she's there now. But I need to be in court and I told her that I'll let you know." Alex checked her watch, "I have to go."

Cragen nodded, "Which hospital?"

"Mercy," Alex said opening the door.

Cragen stood up, "I'll go up there to be with Olivia." Cragen said before Alex rushed out. Cragen knew that if Elliot died he was for sure that it would destroy Olivia. He grabbed his jacket and started to walk out when his phone ranged, he answered it, and then walked out.

"Our rapist struck again, but this time he killed the victim. Warner is already there. All three of you go check it out." Cragen said. "Fin," Cragen motioned him over. He told Fin about Elliot, letting him know he'll be at the hospital with Olivia.

"I'll stop by after we visit the crime scene." Fin said receiving a nod from Cragen.

*****Hospital*****

When Cragen walked into the room where Elliot was he saw Olivia sitting down next to his bed holding his hand as silent tears fell down her face. He walked over to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Liv I'm sure he'll pull through." Cragen said trying to reassure her.

"I'm trying to believe that, but Don, since I've been here he has not improved, I think he may have declined, I can't lose him." Olivia choked out the last part as more tears fell down her face.

Cragen knew that nothing would make Olivia feel better other than Elliot waking up. He pulled the other chair next to Olivia and sat down. "Does Kathy know yet?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I called her, her and the kids are trying to get a flight out of Florida now, but it's hard because of the storm down there." Olivia was still staring at Elliot, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. Olivia could not believe that this was happening. She was going to lose her best friend forever. Not only was she losing her friend but five children were losing their father. She couldn't began to imagine what they were going through right now, especially for little Eli.

Olivia was pulled out of her thoughts with a loud beeping, she looked up to find that Elliot had flat lined. She felt Cragen pull her out of the room so that the doctors could work on him.

**TBC**

**Well I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I have already written a couple more chapters. Let me know if you guys want to read more or if I should just scrape it. Reviews very much appreciated.**


	2. Her Love

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews I loved them, keep them coming, I appreciate it very much. Well on with the story, always Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 2: Her Love**

Cragen stood in the hallway trying to calm a sobbing and inconsolable Olivia. "Liv you have to calm down before you make yourself sick. You have to think positive." Cragen was worried about Olivia.

Olivia pulled back from Cragen's embrace and tried to take a deep breath. "Don, he-he f-flat lined, wh-which means his h-heart s-stopped." Olivia hiccupped falling back into Cragen's embrace. "I can't lose him Don…I love him, if I lose him I'll never get the chance to tell him how I feel." If she could have a second chance to tell Elliot how she felt she would. Elliot was the only person on her mind when Lewis had her, he was the only person she wanted to see, the only person she needed.

That was the first time Cragen has ever seen Olivia be so open with her feelings. "Maybe you'll get a second chance to tell him." Cragen saw the doctor exist Elliot's room. "How is he doctor?" Cragen knew that was what Olivia wanted to know.

The doctor walked up to them. "We were able to get his heart going again, but his pulse is still very weak, he's getting worst. I'm sorry but you should start preparing yourself for the worst." Dr. Thomas said.

Cragen could feel his tears welling up in his eyes. "There's nothing you can do for him?" Cragen asked still holding Olivia who was shaking as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry the only thing we can do is make him comfortable." The doctor said.

Olivia pulled away from Cragen's embrace, taking a shaky breath, "Can we go back in and see him?" Olivia asked needing to see him, to hold his hand.

Dr. Thomas nodded, "You can take as long as you need." The doctor said before leaving, giving them some privacy.

Olivia's phone rang, she looked at it to see that it was Kathy, she walked away to answer it. Couple of minutes later Olivia walked up to Cragen, "That was Kathy they won't be able to fly out until the morning because of the storm. She wants me to make all the decisions for Elliot." Olivia sighed before walking back into Elliot's room pulling the chair back to the bed. She took Elliot's hand again and sat down. Olivia did something she never did before, she prayed to God to let Elliot live, to give him a second chance.

Cragen sat next to Olivia wishing he could take her pain away, wishing he could do something to help Elliot pull through. He grabbed Olivia's free hand giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Both Cragen and Olivia sat there hoping that Elliot would beat the odds and pull through this.

*****SVU*****

Fin, Amanda, Nick, and Haden were leaving the crime scene, as Fin was driving he decided to stop by the hospital. He told Melinda about Elliot and she was going to stop by later. "Hey, do you guys mind if I make a quick stop?" Fin asked already knowing the answer.

"We don't mind Fin," Amanda said speaking for everyone.

Couple minutes later they pulled up at the hospital, Nick, Amanda, and Haden decided to come in with Fin not wanting to wait in the car.

Fin walked up to the nurses' station, "Hi I need the room number for an Elliot Stabler."

The nurse gave Fin Elliot's room number, and then went back to doing some paperwork.

"Isn't that Olivia's old partner?" Nick remembered his name from previous conversations with Olivia about him.

Fin nodded, "Yeah, he was hit by a drunk driver the doctors don't think he'll make it through the night. Cragen is with Olivia now." Fin said as they got on the elevator.

The ride up to the floor was quiet, all were worried about Olivia. They made their way to Elliot's room. Fin knocked on the door before walking in with Nick, Amanda, and Haden right behind him.

Cragen looked up to see them walk in, "Hey guys." Cragen said moving something's out of the chairs for them to sit.

Fin could not believe his eyes Elliot really did look like he was on his death bed, hooked up to wires and tubes. He saw Olivia sitting next to his bed holding his hand. He could tell that she had been crying. He walked up to her and set a comforting hand on her shoulder. Fin knew telling her that Elliot would be ok would be pointless because not even he believe that. "How is he doing?" Fin finally asked.

Olivia shook her head, "He coded ten minutes ago." Olivia whispered as a fresh patch of tears threaten to fall.

Fin could feel his own tears threatening to fall. His heart broke for Olivia, for his kids and wife. "Do Kathy and the kids know?" Fin asked surprised that they weren't there yet.

Cragen nodded, "Yeah, but their stuck in Florida, they can't fly out until the storm passes through." Cragen said as they heard a knock at the door.

Melinda walked in and to Fin and Cragen's surprise Casey also walked in. "Alex called and told me what happened." Casey explained seeing the shock looks on their faces. She made her way over to Olivia, glancing over at Elliot she didn't know what to say, so she wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulder rubbing her arm. She knew how close Elliot and Olivia were, so she can't imagine what Olivia was going through right now.

Fin looked at Nick, Amanda and Haden, "If you guys want you can take the car back to the precinct, I'm going to stay a while." Fin said wanting to be there for Olivia.

Nick shook his head, "I'm good," Nick said with Amanda and Haden agreeing. Even though they didn't know Elliot they wanted to be there for Olivia during this time.

Two hours later Munch and Alex showed up to be there for Olivia. The room was filled with silence as they heard the slow steady beep of the heart monitor. A nurse walked in and wasn't happy with all the people in the room. "I'm sorry but there are too many people in the room." The nurse said letting them know politely that some of them would have to leave the room.

Everyone except for Cragen, Alex, and Olivia decided to leave the room, making their way to the waiting room. Once there everyone took a seat and remained quiet for a couple of minutes, all still lost in their own thoughts.

Nick was the first to break the silence, "Those two were really close." Nick could just see how close they were from how Olivia talked about him and what other people told him about them.

Munch nodded, "Close is an understatement, those two were like a married couple. If you saw one you'll see the other." Munch said as he thought about Olivia's and Elliot's twelve year partnership.

Amanda nodded, "Did they ever…"

"No," Fin interrupted her, already knowing what she was going to say. "They do love each other, but he's married and Olivia respected that and Elliot respected his wife and Olivia too much to cheat or have an affair." Fin explained, even though he knew it was hard at times for both to stay strong.

"He's divorced now." Casey looked at them seeing the shock looks on their faces. Casey shrugged, "I ran into Kathy couple of months ago. She told me they split like a year after he left SVU." Casey said.

Fin nodded, "That explains why the hospital called Olivia instead of Kathy." Fin had been wondering why they called Olivia instead of his wife.

They fell into silence again before Amanda spoke, "Do you guys think she still loves him?" Amanda asked receiving a nod from Fin. "Even after the way he left." Amanda said thinking Olivia wouldn't be in love with him after he left without a word.

"Yeah, those two been through a lot, and to be honest Olivia left before, it's their love for each other that keeps them together, that allows them to forgive each other." Fin said when Cragen and Alex walked in. Fin could tell base on their faces that something happened. "What happened?" Fin asked scared to receive the answer.

Everyone turned to Cragen and Alex waiting for an answer, they too were scared to hear the answer. One thing for sure is that whatever it is they were ready to be there for Olivia and his family.

Cragen sighed, "Couple of minutes after you guys left the room Elliot coded again. They were able to revive him but they said it's less then twenty-five percent chance that they'll be able to revive him next time." Cragen said looking at the group allowing the information to sink in before continuing. "Olivia, being the next of kin and after talking to the kids and Kathy decided to sign the DNR papers." Cragen said trying to will the tears away.

"They unhooked Elliot already Olivia wanted some time alone so we left the room giving her some time." Alex added sensing that Cragen wouldn't be able to finish. Alex and Cragen took a seat as everyone sat there in shock.

"Do they know how much longer?" Munch asked glad he wore sunglasses so that nobody could see the tears in his eyes.

Cragen shook his head, "They said it shouldn't be long. I told the nurse to come get me if anything happens." Cragen said as Brian walked into the waiting room.

"Hey where's Liv?" Brian asked looking at the group.

Munch was surprise to see Brian, he hated Stabler, but then again he was Olivia's boyfriend. "She's down in Elliot's room." Munch said watching Brian leave the waiting room heading towards Elliot's room. He wondered if Olivia was happy with Brian. "Hey Alex, how's Brian and Olivia doing?" Munch asked knowing Alex would know.

Alex saw everyone turn to look at her. "Liv told me that they were good."

"But," Fin said knowing there's more to it.

Alex sighed, "To me she don't seem happy with him, and I don't think she fully trust him like she should." Alex said glad everyone accepted her explanation. She didn't want to give private details of Olivia's life to them without her permission.

Olivia sat next to Elliot still holding his hand trying to come to terms that she was going to lose her best friend, the love of her life forever. Olivia leaned forward using her free hand to run it through his hair. "El," Olivia started off, "If you can hear me please don't give up, your kids need you, Kathy need you…I need you." Olivia wiped the tears from her face. "I know we had our ups and downs but El you were always the person that I could count on. I know you're married but…I need to say this before it's too late…I love you I have always loved you and still do. You held my heart from day one and you still do." Olivia paused for a minute, "When I was with Lewis, the only person I thought about was you, the only person I wanted to see was you, and I wanted _you_ to rescue me from him." Olivia nearly chocked out the last part as more tears flooded her eyes falling down her face.

Olivia ran her fingers over Elliot's lips, "I don't want you to suffer El, and it's selfish of me to ask you to fight knowing that you'll be in pain." Olivia took a deep breath wiping the tears from her eyes again as they continued to fall. "It's ok to let go, just know that I love you and will always until the day I die." Olivia said leaning down to kiss his forehead, she paused before leaning back down and kissing his lips. She set back in her chair, watching his chest slowly rise and fall as tears fell down her face. She was prepared to let the love of her life go.

Brian stood at the door, he always had a gut feeling that Olivia loved Elliot, now he knew, he heard her confess her love for him. He gently and quietly closed the door and walked away.

**TBC**

**OMG I cried as I wrote this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, as always reviews greatly appreciated.**


	3. Letting Go

**THANK YOU for all the awesome reviews, keep them coming. Ok so in this chapter I decided to have Brian working for IAB already for the purpose of the story. Also like many of my stories Elliot and Olivia are younger, but not that young, Elliot is 42 and Olivia is 40. Well on with the story, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 3: Letting Go**

As Brian walked down the hallway he couldn't get what Olivia just said out of his mind, 'I love you El'. They have been dating for over a year now and she has yet to say it. He didn't know what to do. He could just act like he never heard Olivia after all Elliot was dying. Then again it would always be on the back of his mind and would always wonder if she will love him like she should.

Munch and everyone else saw Brian walk by without a word to them. "This can't be good." Munch stood up to follow Brian wondering what happened between him and Olivia.

Brian was still wondering what he should do when he was snapped out of his thoughts by Munch calling his name. "Sorry man, what'd you say?" Brian asked turning around to face Munch.

"Is everything ok?" Munch glanced over his sunglasses at Brian.

Brian ran a hand through his hair. "Don't know man." Brian shook his head more confused than ever.

Munch sighed, "Come on." Munch guided Brian to some chairs against a wall. "Talk to me Brian."

Brian leaned forward setting his arms on his legs before looking up at Munch. "Olivia loves Elliot, I heard her confess her love for him." Brian stood back up as he started to pace. Munch just watched him for a minute. "What should I do John?" Brian asked looking at Munch.

"Brian do you _really_ love Olivia, do you love her to the point that you're prepared to give her everything she wants and needs." Munch wanted to see if Brian truly loves Olivia before giving him advice.

Brian thought for a minute. "To be honest I'm not sure what she wants." Brian admitted.

Munch nodded, realizing Brian never did answer if he loved Olivia or not. "Brian what Olivia needs right now is for you to be there for her."

Brian laughed confusing Munch as he thought about her confession. "No she needs him. Look I have to go undercover tomorrow maybe some time away to think will help me figure things out."

Munch shook his head, "Brian, Olivia is about to lose her best friend and you want to leave her during a time that she'll need you the most to go undercover." Brian was about to speak but Munch stopped him. "Brian if you're not here for her she'll never forgive you." Munch paused to let what he said sink in. "To be honest Brian did you ever think what would happen if Elliot came back into her life?"

Brian shrugged, "I need to go talk to Tucker." Brian said before walking off.

Munch sighed as he headed back to the waiting room. Munch hoped Brian would make the right choice

"What was up with Cassidy?" Fin asked.

Munch just shrugged, "He just found out what everyone else already knows." Munch received a nod in understanding from Fin.

"Should one of us go be with Olivia especially when…well you know?" Nick did not want his partner to be alone at the moment.

Alex shook her head, "Liv wanted to be alone, but like Cragen said we told the nurse to let us know if anything happens." Alex explained knowing what Nick was feeling. She wanted to be there for Olivia too, but she knew Olivia needed this time to be alone and would respect that.

Couple of hours later Olivia had fallen asleep with her head on the bed, still holding Elliot's hand. She was woken up by someone running a hand down the side of her face. She looked up to find Elliot staring back at her. Olivia thought she was dreaming.

Elliot gave her a warm smiled knowing what Olivia was thinking. "You're not dreaming Liv." Elliot looked into her brown eyes that he missed so much.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She couldn't believe Elliot was awake looking at her when the doctors said that he was going to die. Olivia tried to say something again but her voice failed her.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh a little at Olivia shock. "You looked tired, come on that chair don't look comfortable." Elliot said as he slowly and carefully scooted over patting the now empty spot on his bed.

Olivia just looked at Elliot, "I need to get the doctors so…"

"Liv don't worry about that right now, let's just get some sleep." Elliot received a nod from Olivia who took off her shoes before lying down in bed next to Elliot who pulled her close in his arms.

Olivia relaxed into his arms. "El, I'm glad you're awake. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you forever." Olivia felt her eyes get heavy.

Elliot kissed the top of her head, "Shhh, go to sleep Liv, I'll be here when you wake up." Few minutes later Elliot was still up thinking about what he heard Olivia say earlier, a smile formed on his lips. "I love you too Liv." Elliot said before falling asleep not realizing that Olivia heard him.

Early the next morning Kathy and the kids rushed into the hospital. Kathy saw everyone in the waiting room asleep. She walked up to Cragen waking him up. "Did Elliot…have you heard anything yet?"

Cragen stood up as everyone else started to wake up also. "We haven't heard anything." Cragen saw a nurse walk by. He rushed over to the nurse, "Excuse me can you tell me any news on Elliot Stabler?"

The nurse shook his head, "Sorry I just got here." The nurse said before walking off.

Cragen sighed in frustration as everyone approached him. "I'm going down to the room." Cragen started to walk towards Elliot's room with everyone following him.

When they approach the room Cragen took a deep breath before walking in seeing Olivia cuddled up to Elliot sound asleep. "Is he…alive?" Cragen heard Amanda ask.

Kathy shrugged as she walked over to Elliot taking a deep breath she put two fingers on his neck checking for a pulse.

Elliot's eyes popped opened and he jumped up at the touch knocking Olivia to the floor. "Oh God Liv, I'm so sorry." Elliot said as Fin rushed over to help Olivia off the floor. Elliot looked over at Kathy. "God Kathy you scared me half to death." Elliot looked back over to Olivia to make sure she was ok.

Once Kathy came over her shock she looked at Elliot so happy to see him alive. "Sorry, but I was checking your pulse." Kathy said in defense.

Elliot nodded in understanding. He could tell on everyone's faces that they all thought that he was dead. He saw some people he didn't know, then he saw his kids, he smiled at them. "Hey guys."

Eli smiled up at his dad. "Hi daddy," Eli hopped onto the bed and hugged him.

Kathy saw the pain on Elliot's face, she went to move Eli but Elliot stopped her. She just nodded as the rest of the kids went to hug him, so happy to see that he was awake. Kathy looked over at Olivia. "When did he wake up?"

Olivia looked at the clock in the room. "Couple of hours ago, I wanted to get the doctor but you know how stubborn he is?" Olivia glanced over at Elliot still not believing that he was alive.

"Trust me I know, I'm going to go get the doctor." Kathy turned and walked out of the room.

Elliot looked at Olivia, "You ok Liv?" Elliot wanted to make sure she didn't injure anything from the fall.

"I'm fine El I'm not the one in the hospital." Olivia said sarcastically.

Elliot laughed before looking at his former colleagues. "I'm surprise to see you guys here." Elliot knew that the way he left caused some bad blood between them.

Fin nodded, "Well we did work with you for twelve years and we didn't want Olivia up here alone." Fin may not really like Elliot but the one thing they had in common was Olivia, they would do anything to keep her safe.

Cragen walked over to Elliot setting a hand on his shoulder. "Elliot you know you are like a son to me, I'm always here for you. I'm glad you ok, you gave us a scare."

Kathy and Dr. Thomas walked into the crowded room. Dr. Thomas was in shock, he was positive that Elliot wouldn't make it through the night. "Mr. Stabler I have to say I am shock to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. Thomas asked still not believing his eyes.

Elliot shrugged, "I'm sore, that's about it. I'm just glad to be alive." Elliot was grateful that God gave him a second chance.

Dr. Thomas nodded, "Good, do you remember why you are here?"

Elliot thought for a moment trying to remember what happened. "The last thing I remember was taking a shower and having breakfast, that's it." Elliot was frustrated that he couldn't remember.

"It's ok. Do you know what year is it?" Dr. Thomas jotted something down in the file.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah its 2013."

"Good, do you remember you children names and wife name?" Dr. Thomas jotted something down again.

Elliot smiled, "Eli, Elizabeth, Richard, Kathleen, and Maureen. Kathy is my ex-wife and Olivia is me former partner." Elliot turned towards her thinking back to when she was in his arms sleeping. He waited years to be able to hold her and now that he has he wanted to hold her every night for the rest of his life.

Dr. Thomas nodded, "That's great Mr. Stabler. I'm going to have some test done to make sure everything is good."

"Ok, do you know when I'll be out of here?" Elliot asked earning him a slap on the arm from both Kathy and Olivia causing everyone to laugh. "Funny, beat up the guy who almost died." Elliot tried to glare at them but failed.

Once Dr. Thomas calm down from laughing he looked at Elliot. "I would like to keep you for a couple of days, but we'll see when the tests get back. Even if you are released you still need to take it easy to let your body heal. You have multiple broken and fractured ribs, a fracture wrist, broken leg, some cuts and bruises." Dr. Thomas said firmly, "I know everyone's happy to see Mr. Stabler awake but I would like for him to get some more rest." Dr. Thomas added before leaving.

"We'll stop by later Elliot, good to see you awake." Cragen said before walking out. Everyone said their good bye promising to stop by later also before following Cragen out.

Kathy, the kids, and Olivia were the only ones left in the room after everyone left. Olivia deciding to give Elliot some alone time with his kids was going to head out also even though she really didn't want to leave. "I'm going to head out too El, I need a shower and fresh clothes." Olivia gave him a smile as she stood up.

Elliot looked at Olivia wishing she would stay. "Ok, are you going to stop by later?" Elliot asked hoping she would say yes. He will always regret leaving her the way he did.

Olivia gave him a smile, "I'll be back El, try and get some rest." Olivia turned to face the Stabler kids and Kathy. "It was good to see you all." Olivia turned leaving the room.

"I'll be right back," Kathy said following Olivia out closing the door. "Olivia," Kathy called out stopping Olivia. Kathy walked up to Olivia, "He needs you Olivia, he needed you three years ago but you know how stubborn he is."

"Kathy…I don't…"

Kathy held up her hand stopping Olivia. "He was never the same when he left the force. I thought having him around more would help with our marriage, but it just got worst. Elliot wasn't happy in our marriage to be honest I don't think he has ever been happy in our marriage." Kathy said with a sad smile. "Other than the birth of our kids the only thing that made him happy was being with you Olivia.

"Kathy Elliot and I never…"

"I know Liv, I know you or Elliot wouldn't do that and I respect you for that." Kathy knew what Olivia was going say. "I want Elliot to be happy that's why I left him. I figured if I left he would finally have the freedom to be with you. Just think about it. I know he has hurt you but we hurt those we love the most right." Kathy turned around to head back to Elliot's room. "Olivia," Kathy turned around, "Give him a second chance." Kathy said before opening the door and walking into the room.

Olivia took a deep breath before heading towards the elevators. She didn't know what to do, yes she loved Elliot but she was with Brian…Brian. Olivia sighed as she got into the elevator thinking about Brian realizing that he never showed up at the hospital or called her back when she needed him. She had to be honest with herself she wasn't happy with him.

Olivia walked out of the hospital still caught up in her thoughts when she remembered she didn't drive to the hospital. She hailed a cab giving him her address. She decided she would talk to Brian to see where they were in their relationship. Twenty minutes later she walked into the apartment to find Brian wasn't there yet. She decided to take a bath. After her bath she put some yoga pants on and a tank top on when she heard someone in the apartment. She instantly grabbed her gun and slowly made her way out of her room towards the kitchen.

"Whoa," Brian said putting his hands up in the air as he came face to face with her gun. Brian slowly grabbed the gun lowering it. "You ok Liv?" Brian asked concern laced in his voice.

Olivia took a couple deep breaths, "Sorry Bri, I didn't know it was you." Olivia said running a hand through her hair.

Brian nodded as he set her gun down. "It's ok Liv," Brian said hugging her. After a minute he pulled away from Olivia looking down at her. "How's Elliot?" Brian asked cautiously.

Olivia smiled, "He's ok. He woke up last night to everyone's surprise. He beat the odds, the doctor was positive he wasn't going to make it, but he did." Olivia was beyond happy that Elliot pulled through.

Brian gave her a small smile. He could see how happy she was. "That's good…umm Liv we need to talk." Brian guided her to the couch.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah we do." Olivia said agreeing with him as they sat down on the couch. She hoped she wouldn't regret what she was about to do.

Brian sighed as he looked up at Olivia. "Liv," Brian started off still not sure how to go about this.

"Bri, I've been thinking." Olivia looked down at her hands. "I want to know how you see us in the future. I want to get married and have kids. Can you see us married with children years down the road?" Olivia asked looking up at Brian.

Brian sighed shaking his head. "I can't see myself being a father. To be honest me moving in with you has been the biggest commitment I've made to a woman." Brian grabbed Olivia's hand. "Liv I do love you though." Brian said looking into Olivia eyes.

Olivia blinked back the tears in her eyes. "I wish I could say the same thing." Olivia wiped the tears from her face. "I think we may have jumped the gun when we moved in together."

Brian nodded in agreement, he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt when she didn't say she loved him too, but he already had a feeling she didn't. After all she was in love with someone else. "Tucker wants me to do another undercover gig, I'm going to go ahead and umm, do it. You can keep the apartment I probably hardly use it any ways." Brian knew Olivia would probably use the place more then he would especially if he'll be undercover a lot.

"I'm sorry Bri." Olivia said looking down at their hands.

Brian shook his head. "Don't be, this is what's best." Brian stood up, "I have to go, take care Olivia." Brian walked over to her before leaning down kissing her on top of her head. "I already pack some of my things I'll get the rest later." Brian said receiving a nod from Olivia.

Olivia gave him a small smile. "No need to rush, take your time." Olivia stood up giving Brian a hug, "Thanks for everything."

Brian pulled back kissing her forehead once more before turning to leave. He opened the door and looked at Olivia. "Don't let Elliot get away Liv, you deserve everything you want, he'll give it to you. Most importantly, you deserve to be happy and I know you'll be happy with him. Bye Liv," Brian said before walking out closing the door behind him.

**TBC**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Unlike my other stories Kathy will not be a crazy psychopath, sorry. Well as always reviews very much appreciated.**


	4. His Love

**Thank you again for you guys great reviews I appreciate them so very much. Well on with the story. Enjoy and as always review.**

**Chapter 4- His Love**

While the kids went to get something to eat Kathy waited in Elliot's room while he went for some X-rays. She couldn't stop thinking about how close her children were from losing their father. She felt guilty for trying to keep them away from him. Couple minutes later Elliot was wheeled in and the nurse helped him into bed, he checked his IV before leaving the room. Kathy stood up and made her way to his bed sitting on the edge. "Elliot I've been thinking and I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Elliot looked at Kathy in confusion. "What are you sorry for Kathy? For all I know you have nothing to apologize about."

"Elliot for everything I did, especially for keeping you away from the kids. I took them to Florida knowing that it was your week with them." Kathy said sincerely. "Elliot I also been thinking about you and Olivia. We've been divorce for two years, how come you haven't told Olivia that you love her?" Kathy inquired. She knew he loved her and that he was always happy when he was around her. She just couldn't understand why he hadn't told Olivia that he love her.

Elliot sighed as he laid his head back against his pillow. "It's complicated." Elliot had every intention of telling Olivia how he felt about her once the divorce was finalized, but after the way he treated her he felt she wouldn't want to see or speak to him again.

Kathy shook her head she could tell what he was thinking. "Elliot, I know it may seem complicated but trust me once you tell Olivia that you love her and she sees how sorry you are for leaving everything will be fine." Kathy could see in Elliot's face that he wasn't sure if Olivia would forgive him. "Elliot, I know Olivia will forgive you because she loves you. You just need to tell her and everything will fall into place from there. Elliot don't waste anymore time, tell Olivia that you love her before it's too late." Kathy hoped that Elliot would take what she was saying to heart.

"Dad, mom's right, you need to tell Olivia that you love her." Maureen walked over to the bed and set a brown bag on the table pulling some sandwiches out of the bag for her parents.

Elliot looked at his children. "So you guys won't mind if Olivia and I were to start dating then?"

Kathleen shook her head. "Dad if we were to pick anybody for you to re-marry and become our step-mother we would pick Olivia. We love Olivia and we know she loves us." Kathleen always knew that her father loved Olivia. She was surprised that after her parents' divorce her father didn't go after Olivia.

Dickie nodded in agreement with his sisters. "Dad we also know that she loves you. I don't know anyone who would do everything she has done for you if she didn't love you."

"Daddy you going to tell Livie you love her?" Eli asked looking at his father with hopeful eyes.

Elliot smiled down at his youngest son. "Yeah buddy, I'm going to tell Livvie that I love her."

"Thank God," Lizzie sighed in relief causing everyone to laugh. "So when will you tell her?"

Elliot thought for a moment. "The next time I see her I'm going to tell her and we're going to have a talk." Elliot hoped Olivia would stop by later, so that they could talk.

Kathy could see the sparkle in Elliot's eyes as he talked about telling Olivia that he loved her. "It's about time you took my advice." Kathy said sarcastically.

***SVU*EO*SVU***

Olivia walked into Dr. Lindstrom office. "Thanks for seeing me on short notice."

Dr. Lindstrom nodded, "It's no problem Olivia, take a seat." Dr. Lindstrom gestured towards a chair. "What brings you to my office? After yesterday's session I figure you wouldn't want to see me anymore." Dr. Lindstrom set down in his seat.

Olivia nodded, "I just wasn't ready to talk about it." Olivia thought about the last 24 hours, David walking back into her life, Elliot almost dying, and then her and Brian breaking up.

"Olivia," Dr. Lindstrom snapped her out of her thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

Olivia sighed and proceeded to tell him about the last 24 hours, and how confused she was about what to do regarding Elliot.

Dr. Lindstrom nodded. "Olivia do you love Elliot?"

Olivia looked down at her hands before looking back up at Dr. Lindstrom and nodded. "I do, and I have loved him since day one." Olivia admitted, "When I thought he was going to die I told him while he was still unconscious." Realization had finally hit her.

Dr. Lindstrom saw the realization on her face. "What is it Olivia?"

"Brian heard me confess my love for Elliot at the hospital. That's probably why he had his bags already packed." Olivia started to think about their conversation earlier.

"How do you know that he heard you?" Dr. Lindstrom asked curious.

"It was just the way he told me how Elliot would give me what I wanted, that he would make me happy. It was the look in his eyes." Olivia felt guilty now, she wondered if she should call Brian.

Dr. Lindstrom closed his notebook and set it aside. "Olivia do you think you and Brian would have lasted if Elliot hadn't came back into your life?"

Olivia shook her head, "I hate to say it but no. The last couple of weeks I started to think about what I wanted out of the relationship and I knew what I wanted wasn't what Brian wanted."

"What do you want from a relationship Olivia?"

Olivia smiled as she thought about it. "To get married and have children of my own. I wanted this for so long now it feels like it will never happen." Olivia smile faded at the statement, it felt like she was destined to be alone.

"Olivia you deserve all that, don't think you don't or that it will never happen. Since Elliot woke up, have you two talked at all?"

Olivia shook her head. "When he woke up it was early in the morning, we went back to sleep. The next morning everyone came into the room to see Elliot and I decided to let him spend some time alone with his kids." There was a knock at the door.

Dr. Lindstrom stood up and opened it seeing one of his patients, he told them to give him a minute to wrap up his session. He made his way back to his chair. "I'm sorry Olivia but that's my next appointment."

Olivia shook her head as she stood up. "No it's not a problem, thanks for seeing me though." Olivia was just grateful that he was able to see her.

Dr. Lindstrom nodded wishing they could talk more. "Olivia I wish we could've discussed this further. If you have time I would like for you to come by the day after tomorrow so that we can finish our conversation. Until then talk to Elliot. I can tell that you love Elliot very much you light up when you talk about him. Talk to him and we'll talk about it next time."

Olivia nodded promising to talk to Elliot. She said goodbye before leaving his office. Outside the building Olivia realized that she hadn't eaten yet today so she walked to a nearby café and grabbed a quick bite before grabbing a cab and heading to the hospital to see Elliot.

Olivia walked into Elliot's room after knocking. "Hey," Olivia smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi Livvie," Eli jumped off the bed and ran over to Olivia giving her a hug.

Olivia laughed, "Hey buddy you gotten so big."

Eli laughed as Olivia ruffled his hair. "Yup, I'm five now."

Kathy stood up, "We should be heading out." Kathy thought this would give them time to talk alone.

Olivia looked up at Kathy, "You sure Kathy?"

Kathy nodded smiling at Olivia. "Yeah, we haven't been home yet or gotten much sleep. We'll stop by in the morning Elliot." Kathy gave Elliot a look before picking up her purse.

Elliot nodded in understanding, "Ok, I'll see you guy's tomorrow." Each of his kids gave him a hug goodbye telling him to tell Olivia that he loved her. Soon it was just him and Olivia in the room. Elliot watched as Olivia took off her jacket before sitting down in the chair next to his bed pulling it closer.

Olivia smiled at Elliot, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better, so far I have four broken ribs, a fracture wrist, a broken leg, and probably some other things that I've forgotten." Elliot chuckled a little. He took Olivia's hand seeing how worried she was for him. "Liv I'm ok."

Olivia just nodded as she started to rub circles on the back of Elliot's hand with her thump. Olivia looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Why did you leave El?" Her voice strained.

No matter how many times Elliot has prepared himself for this conversation he still wasn't ready for it. "Liv, I couldn't bear to say goodbye to you. I felt it was easier to just leave without saying goodbye."

Olivia shook her head, "It wasn't easier El. I cried for months when you left." Olivia wiped some tears from her eyes.

Elliot was beating himself up for being the cause of those tears, the cause of her pain. "Liv I didn't mean to hurt you, but would you really have allowed me to leave if I had said goodbye?" Elliot looked into her eyes trying to reason with her.

Olivia shook her head, "No." Olivia remembered when Fin told her something similar.

"Liv I'm sorry for the way I left. I regret it ever since. If I could do it all over again I would." Elliot lifted Olivia's head up so that she could see his eyes when he said the next part. "Liv I know we have a lot of things to work on and figure things out but I don't want another day to go by without you knowing that…I love you Liv."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This was kind of filler in a way. But anyways hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, Olivia won't let Elliot off that easy. There will be more of this conversation later on. As always reviews appreciated. **


	5. Backwards

**Thank you all for the great reviews. You guys are awesome, I love every review you guys send, Thank you so much for taking the time to write them, I appreciate them so very much. Keep them coming. Well on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Backwards**

Olivia laughed a little she thought she'll never hear him say those three words to her but she knew that he meant it. She could see how sincere he was in his eyes. She reached up and set a hand on the side of his face. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that El. I love you so much El." Olivia leaned over kissing Elliot gently on the lips.

Elliot pulled Olivia closer deepening the kiss. He waited fifteen years for this and it was better than he could ever imagine. The kiss was filled with passion and desire. They were snapped apart when they heard clapping behind them.

There stood Fin, Munch, Alex, Casey, Melinda, and Cragen. "It's about time. I thought I would be dead before this happen." Munch said with everyone agreeing with him.

"Man you're just happy that you won some money." Fin made his way over to Elliot and Olivia. "Well it looks like you're doing better Elliot."

Elliot nodded as he glanced up at Olivia before turning back to Fin. "Yeah, much better." Elliot smirk at Fin causing him to laugh.

"Jerk," Olivia slapped Elliot on the shoulder shaking her head.

Elliot fake hurt, "But you love this jerk." Elliot kissed her hand. He turned his attention back to Munch. "So how much money did you win?"

Munch laugh as he put his hands in his pockets. "Just a couple of hundred dollars, the chief of D's won the most or will win the most I should say." Munch laughed at Elliot's and Olivia's shocked faces. "Don't know why you two act so surprise everyone knew you two belonged together for years now."

"So you two," Casey waved a hand between Olivia and Elliot. "That kiss means that you are finally a couple right?" Casey was very hopeful, she waited years for this moment and to be honest she had money riding on this too.

Olivia looked over at Elliot, "Umm…we're not sure yet we have a lot to talk about before we become a thing." As much as she wanted to be Elliot's girlfriend she knew that they had a lot to work on.

They all stayed a little while longer talking and catching up before they headed out having to go back to work.

Elliot pulled Olivia down on the bed next to him so that they could cuddle. Elliot rubbed a hand up and down Olivia's arm enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms finally. "Liv…what happened with Lewis?" Elliot had been wondering about that ever since he saw the news. He felt her tense up immediately, "Liv I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I needed you, if there was ever a time that I needed you the most was then." Olivia said just above a whisper. She thought back to when Lewis had her, him touching her body, burning her with the wire hanger and keys. Lewis was slowly breaking her and it worked.

Elliot held her tighter despite the protest of his injured ribs, shoulder, and wrist. "I wish I was there to do everything he did to you and more to him." Elliot felt the rage building up in him for what Lewis did to her.

Olivia was still at the beach house with Lewis, putting her own gun in her mouth threatening to pull the trigger, ripping her clothes off slowly.

Elliot could tell that Olivia was back with this guy Lewis, "Liv, sweetheart your ok." Elliot tried to bring her back to reality.

Olivia shook her head trying to come back to reality. "Sorry, what you say?"

"Liv…did Lewis…did…" Elliot couldn't bring himself to say it. If that prick had touched her he would never forgive himself for not being there to protect her.

"No," Olivia knew exactly what Elliot was thinking. "He didn't have a chance to."

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. "Liv I should've been there for you, to protect you from him." Elliot thought about how he would've had made sure that she got home safely that night.

"El Lewis would've found a way to get to me." Olivia thought about how part of her was glad that Elliot wasn't there because if he was Lewis would probably have killed him.

"I came to the hospital after they found you. I stood outside your door for an hour before I built enough courage to walk in. You were sleep so I left the flowers and left." Elliot admitted. "I thought about coming back but I figure you didn't need the added stress on top of everything that was going on." Elliot wished he would've stayed longer, or came back sooner so that he could've been there for her.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, "I thought I was dreaming that. I remembered waking up seeing someone and I thought it was you but I fell back to sleep and when I woke up and you weren't there so I figured I had dreamed that part." Olivia wished she hadn't fallen back to sleep now.

They fell into a comfortable silence both caught in their own thoughts. Olivia broke the silence. "Lewis broke me. I thought I was going to die, at one point I wanted to die. It was more torture waiting and wondering when he was going to rape and kill me. The only thing he gave me was alcohol and sleeping pills. I was always in and out. I tried to stay awake afraid of what he would do to me when I was out." Olivia refused to look up at Elliot as she spoke. "He beat me, burned me, and made me watch him rape an older women and kill two people. It was like he was giving me a preview of what was to come for me but it would be ten times worst." Olivia's voice was slowly fading to the point that the last part was just above a whisper.

Elliot tried to hold back the tears that had formed in his eyes. He was so glad that Olivia was being so open about Lewis to him. He remembered it took her almost two years to tell him what happened in Sealview. He still feels like she held back some details. "How did you get away from him?" Elliot never could find out how she got away from him.

"I was able to break off the metal bar he had my wrist cuffed to on the bed. I hit him until he was unconscious, then I cuffed him to the bed. After he came to he kept taunting me so I beat him with the bar over and over again. It felt so good I couldn't stop. I was for sure that he was dead, but Fin told me that the medics said he was going to make it. I wish I had the guts to shoot him in the head. It felt so much better to beat him though." The last part caused Elliot to laugh.

"I would have continued to hit him until I knew every bone in his body was broken." Elliot said hearing Olivia burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

Once Olivia calmed down she looked up at Elliot. "I told him that if my ex-partner was here you would break every bone in his body."

Elliot laughed, "You know me so well." Elliot missed her laugh. They continued to talk a little more before deciding to watch Everybody Loves Raymond. After watching two episodes Elliot looked down to find Olivia was fast asleep. He pulled the covers over them and soon after he was asleep also.

The next day after having breakfast with Elliot, Olivia had to go home and change before going to see Dr. Lindstrom for her appointment. Olivia laughed inwardly when she thought about the shock look on Elliot's face when she told him she was seeing a therapist but he told her he was glad she was seeing someone and talking about what happened.

Olivia knocked on Dr. Lindstrom door, a minute later he open the door. "Olivia glad you could make it." Dr. Lindstrom gestured for her to come in. Once they were sited Dr. Lindstrom looked up at Olivia. "So how's Elliot doing?"

Olivia smiled brightly which didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Lindstrom. "He is doing better every day. The doctors told him they want to keep him a couple of days to make sure everything is healing properly." Olivia thought back to yesterday when a nurse came in to change his bandages, Elliot tried to bribe her in letting him leave, of course she didn't fall for it.

Dr. Lindstrom was happy to see Olivia smile, since he had been seeing her she rarely smiled. "Did you take my advice and talk to Elliot?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah we did, he told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him too. He also apologized for the way he left. He explained that he felt it would've been easier to just leave then say goodbye. He knew if he had come by my place or called me I would've tried to stop him from leaving." Olivia understood his reasons. They were both the same in that they always tried to stop each other from leaving and she knew she would've tried everything to convince Elliot to stay.

"Would you have tried to stop him from leaving?" Dr. Lindstrom received a nod from Olivia. "Why?"

Olivia thought for a moment, why, because she loved him and couldn't imagine living her life without him in it. "Because he's or he was my partner, we work well together." Olivia half telling the truth.

Dr. Lindstrom nodded, "Ok, now tell me the real reason why you would've convince him to stay?" Dr. Lindstrom knew she only told him part of it.

Olivia laughed, "Fine, because I love him and I couldn't imagine my life without him in it."

Dr. Lindstrom nodded, "Olivia what would you have done if Elliot had of died?" Dr. Lindstrom asked.

Before Olivia could respond her phone started to ring, "Sorry," Olivia answered her phone.

Dr. Lindstrom watched as Olivia's face felled, he immediately became worried, once she was finished he watched as she jumped up putting on her jacket. "Olivia, what's going on?" Dr. Lindstrom stood up.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "That was Elliot's ex-wife Kathy she called because they had to rush Elliot into surgery. I'm sorry but I have to get back to the hospital." Olivia rushed out of Dr. Lindstrom office hoping that whatever it was that it wasn't serious, yet if he needed surgery it must be serious. So many things were rushing through her mind as she drove as fast as she could to the hospital.

**Oh no what's wrong with Elliot? Will he be ok or will Olivia's worst nightmare come true? As always Reviews very much appreciated. **


	6. Advice

**I just love you guys, thank you so much for the reviews. Well on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Advice**

Olivia rushed into the hospital and up to Elliot's room where she found Kathy and the kids. "What happened?"

Kathy stood up and walked over to Olivia. "When we got here Elliot was sweaty, he had a fever then he started to vomit. The doctors did an ultrasound and found that his spleen had swollen and ruptured." Kathy wrapped her arms around herself and ran a hand through her hair.

"How did they miss that?" Olivia wondered how they could've missed that in the X-rays that they did.

Kathy shrugged. "They didn't see it on the x-rays and with the painkillers Elliot was on he wasn't in much pain.

Olivia moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "How bad is it?"

"They're worried about poison from when the spleen ruptured. With his body healing from the accident it's weak so they worried that his body is not strong enough to fight it." Kathy moved to re-take her seat next to Lizzie.

The room felled into silence as they sat there waiting for news on Elliot. Olivia felt like she did when she first came up to the hospital two days ago. The only difference is that now they both knew that they love each other. That just made it harder, knowing that if he dies then they would never be able to explore their new found relationship. She was brought out of her thoughts when Cragen came into the room.

Cragen walked over to Olivia, "Any news yet?"

Olivia shook her head, "He's still in surgery." Olivia said as Cragen sat down next to Olivia. She felt Cragen grabbed her hand giving it a comforting squeezed. Olivia's mind went back to her therapy session, when she told Dr. Lindstrom that she told Elliot what happen with Lewis. The more she thought about it the more she realize that besides Cragen and her therapist Elliot was the first person she opened up with about Lewis. To be honest besides Dr. Lindstrom he was the only person she told about how he hurt her emotionally, not even Brian knew the extent of her injuries both physically and emotionally. She wouldn't even let him see her naked afraid of what he would think when he saw all the scars on her body.

Til' this day no matter how many times her therapist told her otherwise she blamed herself for letting Lewis get to her, allowing him to kidnapped her and hold her for four days. She wonders if Brian had came by that night how different the outcome would've been.

An hour later Dr. Thomas walked into the room, everyone stood up and faced him. "How is he Dr. Thomas?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot is doing well we caught it early so the poison didn't have much time to spread through his body. He'll have to stay a little longer in the hospital to make sure we didn't miss anything. We're retaking x-rays, doing another ultrasounds and a body scan as a precaution." Dr. Thomas had a smile on his face.

Olivia breathe a sigh of relief, Elliot was going to be ok. "Are they bringing him back to this room?"

Dr. Thomas nodded, "Yes, they're going to keep him in the ICU for about an hour to monitor everything closely before bringing him back down here. I will allow two people to go up to the ICU to sit with him for that hour."

"Mom and Olivia you guys go ahead, we'll wait down here." Maureen knew they both wanted to go see him, especially Olivia.

Olivia and Kathy nodded gratefully towards them before leaving out with Dr. Thomas following him up to Elliot's room.

Cragen let the kids know that he'll go make some calls right quick and grab them something to eat knowing they probably haven't had anything to eat yet.

When they arrived at Elliot's room the doctor told them that he'll come by to check on him in a half hour before leaving the two of them alone with Elliot who was still asleep.

Kathy watched from the corner of her eye as Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand rubbing circles on the back of it. "Elliot told me that you two talked yesterday." Kathy glanced up at Olivia who was looking at Elliot. She could tell that Olivia was nervous about answering or saying anything, after all she was his ex-wife. "Olivia I'm glad you two talk really, you two belong together. My and Elliot's relationship was base on the kids not love. We loved each other but not like a married couple should love each other." Kathy admitted. It took her a long time to realize that her marriage to Elliot wasn't going to work and as long as they stayed together they would never be happy.

Olivia looked over at Kathy. "We still have some things to work on before anything gets to serious." Olivia love Elliot more than anything and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but their relationship needed a lot of work.

"Olivia there will always be something to work on, that's how relationships are. If you truly love Elliot and want to spend the rest of your life with him don't wait and put it off. Whatever you two need to work on can be fixed as time goes on. After all love endures all things, especially if your marriage is built on love." Kathy knew if she didn't push them together they would probably wait another fifteen years to get married she didn't want that to happen. If she wasn't so weak six years ago maybe they would've been together sooner, then again, Eli wouldn't be here.

Olivia thought about what Kathy said, she knew she was right. The problem was she was scared of making such a big commitment. She rushed into moving in with Brian without fully thinking it through and now they were over. She didn't want that to happen with Elliot and her, to jump into a relationship risking of losing him forever. Her phone went off, she look down and sighed. "I need to take this, I'll be right back." Olivia made her way out of the room.

Kathy felt someone grab her hand. She looked over to find Elliot looking up at her. "You heard our entire conversation didn't you?" Kathy received a nod from Elliot which only caused Kathy to roll her eyes. "Well at least I don't have to repeat myself."

Elliot nodded, "You're right, we shouldn't waste time because of fear. If I learned anything from this accident is that life is short and I don't want to have any regrets if God forbids I die." Elliot knew that Olivia and he had a lot to work on but they can still be in a relationship and work things out. Elliot looked up at Kathy, "Like you said love endures all things right."

Kathy nodded glad that Elliot was taking her advice. She glanced out the window to see Olivia's back to them still on the phone. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "Elliot go and be happy you're been given a second chance, take advantage of it. I'm going to let the kids know you're awake." Kathy handed Elliot the object before turning to leave.

Elliot looked down at it. "How did you find it?"

Kathy turned around, "I went to your place to grab some of your clothes and found it in one of the drawers." Kathy walked back over to Elliot. "When did you buy it?" Kathy asked curious.

Elliot stared down at the object for a minute before looking up at Kathy. "Couple of months after our divorce, I saw it one day online and I just knew it was perfect for her so I bought it."

"Elliot that was over two years ago." Kathy was confused as to why he waited so long.

Elliot sighed, "I was going to see her when I bought it but I just kept thinking that she wouldn't want to talk to me after the way I left. Every now and then I'll look at it hoping that one day I'll be able to give it to her."

Kathy nodded in understanding. "Well here's your chance to give it to her." Elliot looked out the window at Olivia.

Kathy followed his gaze, "You never know, just don't wait another two years before finally giving it to her Elliot. I'll give you guys some alone time." Kathy said seeing Olivia walk towards the door.

Elliot slipped the object back into Kathy's hand. "Put it somewhere safe." Elliot said not wanting Olivia to see it just yet.

Kathy nodded, "By the way it's beautiful, and Liv will love it." Kathy put the object back in her pocket before Olivia walked into the room. "I'm going to go check on the kids." Kathy said before leaving.

Olivia smiled at Elliot happy to see him awake. "You really love giving me a scare don't you." Olivia set on the edge of the bed taking Elliot's hands into hers.

Elliot laughed, "Got to keep you on your toes." Elliot pulled Olivia down kissing her.

Olivia deepened the kiss putting both hands on Elliot's face. She moaned as she felt Elliot's tongue in her mouth. It felt like their tongues were doing a dance. She felt Elliot trying to pull her on top of him. "Your… stitches." Olivia said in between kisses.

"I would take her advice." Elliot and Olivia heard someone say making Olivia jump up straightening her shirt that Elliot was trying to pull up. "Elliot you need to take it easy, you two can kiss all you want but for now that's it." Dr. Thomas had a big grin on his face seeing his patient doing better already.

Elliot groaned but nodded, "So I'm assuming everything went well then."

Dr. Thomas nodded, "It did, you're fortunate that we caught it. However this will cause you to stay in the hospital for at least another day." Dr. Thomas laughed when he heard Elliot groan again. "I know you don't like it but it's for your own good." Dr. Thomas added receiving a nod in understanding from Elliot. "We're going to keep you down here for another thirty minutes before taking you back up to your room." Dr. Thomas added before leaving.

Thirty minutes later Elliot was being wheeled back to his room. When they got there Kathy and the kids were still there. Cragen had left after receiving a call about a case that had came in. "Hey guys." Elliot said as the nurse wheeled him over to the bed. The nurse helped him slid over into bed.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" Lizzie asked her father seeing him wince in pain as he moved over into his bed.

Once Elliot was settled he looked over at his youngest daughter. "I'm doing ok."

Lizzie nodded knowing that her father was probably in more pain then he let on to be in. She smiled when she saw her father grab Olivia's hand. She was so glad her father finally told Olivia that he loved her. "Liv how is it without dad?"

"It's ok we don't have to keep replacing the lockers in the cribs. It always seems like when your dad was there the lockers had dints in them now they don't." Olivia said half jokingly.

Elliot could tell in her eyes that she was trying to hide the pain she was in when he left. He gave her hand a squeeze letting her know how sorry he was for leaving.

As they talked some more Olivia found out that Maureen was trying to get into Law school; Kathleen wanted to be a Therapist; Lizzie was studying to be a Math Teacher and Dickie wanted to be a Detective which Elliot and Kathy didn't like. Kathy and the kids stayed until the nurse came and kicked them out after visiting hours.

Olivia stayed behind wanting to be with Elliot. She loved sleeping in his arms, she felt safe in them. "I love you El." Olivia leaned up giving Elliot a kiss on the lips.

Elliot smiled into the kiss. He would never get tired of kissing her. "Love you too Liv." Elliot said as he tried to stiffen a yawn. Soon they were both asleep happy to finally have each other back in their lives.

**See I'm not that mean, I wouldn't let Elliot die I love him and Olivia too much to do that. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, there's more drama to come, happiness don't last forever. Always reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	7. Running Away

**Rewrite had to make a correction, SORRY my bad I didn't catch the mistake earlier. SO Sorry for the delay in update, I have been really busy with so much. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it very much. I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. Well on with the story.**

**Chapter 7: Running Away**

Olivia walked into the squad room to find everyone there. "Hey guys."Olivia said as she made her way over to them.

Fin turned towards her. "Hey Liv, how's Elliot doing?"

"He's doing better, supposed to be discharge this afternoon." Olivia said before turning her attention to Cragen. "Hey Cap can I speak with you for a minute?"

Cragen nodded and started to make his way to his office with Olivia right behind him. After Olivia entered he closed the door and made his way around the desk. "What's going on?"

"With Elliot being discharge today I was wondering if you could spare me a couple extra days to help Elliot out." Olivia had told Elliot that she would try and get some time off to help him out but she couldn't guarantee anything.

Cragen nodded, "I don't see a problem in that, you still have plenty of time."

Olivia gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks it'll only be for a couple days. The kids and Kathy are going to help out also." Olivia said as someone knocked on the door.

Fin popped his head in. "Hey Cap sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you know that Amanda and I are about to go pick up O'Malley for questioning." Fin received a nod from Cragen before closing the door.

Cragen turned back to Olivia. "Olivia just take care of Elliot, we can manage here." Cragen received a nod from Olivia. "And Liv make sure you're taking care of yourself too."

"Don't worry I will." Olivia said reassuring him.

"Tell Elliot I said hi and to take it easy." Cragen watched as Olivia left his office. A grin formed on his lips as he thought about how finally Olivia and Elliot were going to be together after fifteen years. Yet it was sad that it took a terrible accident to finally bring them together.

Nick looked up to see Olivia exist Cragen's office. "Hey Liv when do I get my partner back?" Nick asked walking up to her.

Olivia laughed, "Soon, I'm going to go help get Elliot situated at home and stuff then I'll be back, couple days max." Olivia said walking over to her desk grabbing some files. "I'll see you later Nick." Olivia added before leaving.

After picking up Elliot's prescriptions, Olivia swung by her place and picked up some clothes then went grocery shopping before dropping everything off at Elliot's place. When she entered his condo she could tell that either Kathy or one of the kids came by and cleaned up the place. She put the food up and set her things in the spare bedroom before heading back to the hospital to pick Elliot up.

Elliot smiled when he saw Olivia walk into the room. "Hey Liv what did Cragen say?" Elliot asked hoping Cragen gave her the time so that they can spend more time together alone without the interruption of a nurse or doctor.

"I'm all good he gave me the time off." Olivia said happily as a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

Elliot groan, "I can't use my crutches?" Elliot asked not wanting to get in the wheelchair.

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry hospital policy." The nurse said seeing Elliot not move.

"El get in the chair." Olivia said firmly wanting to hurry up and get out of the hospital.

Elliot sighed in defeat knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine," Elliot hopped over to the wheelchair getting in.

Olivia grabbed his bag and crutches and followed the nurse out of the room. She helped Elliot into the car before putting his things in the back seat then getting in herself.

The ride to his place was relatively silent, Elliot was still thinking about his and Kathy's conversation a couple of days ago. If he had to be honest with himself he would marry Olivia today at that moment. He wondered if he asked her today to marry him would she do it. He glanced over at her and smile, he would never get tired of looking at her. He started to stare at her lips and then remembered how amazing they felt on his.

Olivia could feel his eyes on her. "Do I have something on my face?"

Elliot shook his head as he laughed. "No, I'm just thinking about how great your lips felt on my lips." Elliot wanted so badly to kiss her at the moment. Now that he knew how it felt to kiss her, he couldn't get enough of it.

Olivia knew exactly what Elliot was talking about. When they kiss it was like their lips were doing a dance. It just felt so right. Olivia came to a stop at a red light she leaned over kissing Elliot. Olivia pulled away, "There that should hold you." Olivia said before driving again when the light turned green.

Once they arrived at Elliot's place, Olivia helped Elliot get situated on the couch before giving him his medicine to take. Olivia sat down on the edge of the couch. "Do you want grill cheese with tomato soup or a turkey club sandwich with chips for lunch?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when do you cook?"

"I always knew how to cook. When you grow up with a mother that was always drunk you'd have to fend for yourself." Olivia stood up looking down at Elliot. "So which is it?"

"Turkey club with chips please." Elliot smiled as Olivia made her way to the kitchen. He sighed as he thought about what she said. He wished he could take away her pain, to give her a better childhood. Yet he knew because of her childhood is what motivates her in helping others, it was what made her this strong and loveable women today.

They ate their sandwiches while watching Kitchen Nightmares. Olivia lost her appetite when Ramsay showed the owners some molded chicken and shrimp. "Now I'm scared to eat at any restaurant." Olivia set her food down on the coffee table.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. "Liv not every restaurant is like this one."

Olivia huffed, "Right, this is season is what." Olivia picked up the remote and press info. "They're on season five El, apparently there's plenty of restaurants that are disgusting because they made an entire show about it." Olivia quickly turned her head when Ramsay picked up a dead mouse. "I can't watch anymore." Olivia said turning the TV off.

Elliot shook his head as he picked up Olivia's food and started to eat it. Once he swallowed his food he looked over at Olivia. "Liv what happened between you and Brian?"

"How did you know about Brian?" Olivia didn't remember telling him about Brian and her.

Elliot set the plate aside. "I overheard Fin and Munch talking one day. It was something about you breaking up with Brian." Elliot would feel guilty if she broke up with Brian because of him.

Olivia could tell what Elliot was thinking. "El it wasn't because of you. It was a mutual break up. We both wanted different things in the relationship and I didn't think either one of us were happy."

Elliot nodded in understanding. "So what happened to, 'I'm never making that mistake again.'" Elliot jokingly said remembering when Olivia said that after she had a drunken one night stand with Brian.

Olivia chuckled, "Yeah I know. I don't know he was shot and he seem like he had matured over the past fourteen years." Olivia couldn't explain why she went back to Brian, it just happened.

"So I'm guessing he didn't mature." Elliot hated to admit it but he wasn't' surprised that Olivia and Brian didn't work out. Brian was just not right for Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, "Not really the only thing he wanted to do was go to the bar or…" Olivia smiled at Elliot, "Have sex." Olivia laughed at Elliot's face.

"Was it any good?" Elliot had a mischievous smirk on his face.

Olivia's eyes got wide when he asked that question. "He got better from our first time." Olivia remembered how much effort he had to put in during their drunken night. Olivia's mind quickly wondered to when Elliot and her would finally have sex. Just thinking about it made her core ache for him. She had to change the subject. "So what happened between you and Kathy?"

Elliot ran a hand through his short hair. "We constantly fought about everything and anything. I thought being at home would stop the arguments, since before I left all the fights were about me working too much. What finally did it was when our anniversary came up and we didn't even spend it together. That's when we realize we weren't happy together." Elliot sighed, "Liv I had every intention of calling you back but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Elliot knew they had to talk about this more before they could move forward.

"Why, El we were supposed to be partners for better or worse." Olivia's voice cracked as the pain resurfaced.

Elliot's heart broke when he saw the pain in her eyes. "Liv I couldn't do my job anymore, not with Jenna in the back of my mind."

"El, if you hadn't shot her she would've killed more people, including me."

"That's it Liv, it was Gitano all over again. When I saw Jenna point that gun at you the only thing I thought about was you that I can't let it happen again so I fired my gun. It was at that moment I knew I couldn't do my job fully while being your partner." Elliot regretted the last sentence immediately. "Liv I didn't…"

Olivia shook her head, "No you meant it, you left because of me." Olivia said standing up grabbing her purse and putting her shoes on.

"Liv, please don't leave, I'm sorry, it came out wrong. I didn't leave because of you." Elliot tried to explain. He reached for his crutches but didn't get them fast enough as he heard his door shut close. He pinched the bridge of his nose beating himself up.

**TBC**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always reviews are very much appreciated, thanks.**


	8. Promise

**I apologize for the delayed update I had to rewrite half of chapter 8 after deciding I wanted to go another direction. **

**Thank you for all you guys reviews please keep them coming I appreciate it very much. Well on with the story, enjoy and review.**

**Previously:**

"_Liv, please don't leave, I'm sorry, it came out wrong. I didn't leave because of you." Elliot tried to explain. He reached for his crutches but didn't get them fast enough as he heard his door shut close. He pinched the bridge of his nose beating himself up._

**Chapter 8: Promise**

"What happen between you and Elliot?" Olivia sat there quiet still thinking about what Elliot said, she was the reason he left. Her mother was right no man will ever want to stay with her. Somehow, some way she always made them leave. "Olivia, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened so that I can help you."

"Elliot finally told me the real reason why he left." Olivia tried to fight back the tears but a couple slipped down her check causing her to quickly wipe them away.

Dr. Lindstrom handed her a box of tissue. "Olivia it's ok to cry, you don't always have to appear strong. It shows that you're a human being." Dr. Lindstrom could tell she was fighting the tears. "Tell me exactly what Elliot said to you."

Olivia took a deep breath to keep from crying again. Despite what Dr. Lindstrom said she still preferred to cry in private. There was only one person she really felt comfortable crying in front of, that was Elliot. "He explained to me how he couldn't do his job fully while being my partner. It was Gitano all over again." Olivia whispered the last part. Instead this time Elliot decided to leave instead of her.

"What happened with Gitano?" Dr. Lindstrom had a feeling this person change something in their relationship.

"There was this psycho who killed an older couple then kidnapped their grandchildren. He was in jail for crimes earlier but was released. We decided to set him up at a bus station where he was to pick up a money order and get a bus ticket. Anyways our cover was blown and he ran. Elliot and I took after him, at one point we separated. I found the girl and Elliot found the boy. When I went to grab the girl Gitano came out of nowhere and pulled a knife out grabbing the girl then cutting my neck." The images started to flood Olivia's mind, the scared look on the girls face, her eyes pleading for Olivia to save her. Olivia shook the imagines out of her head, refocusing her thoughts. "Elliot saw Gitano cut me…he had a choice to make. Save the boy…"

"Or save you and he choose to save you instead of the boy. The shooting of Jenna was in a way like the Gitano case." Dr. Lindstrom understood now what change in the relationship.

Olivia nodded. "Elliot said he saw Jenna point the gun at me and was scared that she was going to shoot me, so he fired his gun. He killed a young girl because of me, with Gitano the boy was murdered because he decided to save me instead of the boy." Olivia explained, this time not bothering to wipe the tears away.

"Olivia I don't think Elliot meant what he said." Dr. Lindstrom held up a hand to stop Olivia from speaking. "You're reading too much into what he was saying. You and Elliot have had feelings for one another for years now. Elliot had come to a realization that being partners with the woman he loves was clouding his judgment. He could've easily just switched partners with someone else. Elliot left the force because in my opinion, he couldn't get Jenna lying on the floor out of his head." Dr. Lindstrom leaned back in his chair as he watched Olivia think about what he had just said.

Olivia looked up at Dr. Lindstrom. "I feel like a fool now. Elliot was trying to explain what he meant but I just walked out of the condo leaving him."

"He won't see you as a fool he's probably worried about you, worried that he made a big mistake. Before I let you leave to go fix things between you and Elliot, I would like to know the answer to the question I asked a couple of days ago. If Elliot would've died, how would you have dealt with his death?" Dr. Lindstrom watched Olivia carefully he could see the fear in her eyes at the thought of losing Elliot.

Olivia darted her eyes away from Dr. Lindstrom and started to mess with the hem of her shirt. "You don't want to know the answer." Olivia whispered.

"Why?" Dr. Lindstrom inquired.

"Because I don't think I could liv…I don't think I could live knowing, that Elliot was gone forever. He's means everything to me, that's why it nearly killed me when he left. I couldn't bear to live without him." Olivia wiped away the tears from her eyes. She hated that she was so dependent on him. Before Elliot she was able to hold her own, now she can't breathe without him.

***EO*SVU*EO***

Kathy walked into Elliot's condo and sighed when she saw Elliot sitting on the couch looking into space. "El…Elliot." Kathy finally got his attention. "What happened, I got a text from Olivia saying if I could come by to help you out for a while."

"She left." Elliot simply said not even looking over at Kathy.

Kathy set her purse on the table and moved over to the couch to sit next to him. "What happen when you two got home?"

Elliot finally looked up at Kathy. "After we had eaten lunch, we started to talk about me leaving. I was explaining to her why I left and it went downhill from there." Elliot was still beating himself up for what he said. He just hoped Olivia would come back so that he could explain what he meant. Why did he always screw things up?

"What did you tell her that caused her to leave?" Kathy questioned, needing more information.

"I told her that I left because I couldn't get the image of me shooting Jenna out of my head." That scene replayed in his mind every day and night for months. He would have nightmares about that day every night before he finally decided to get some help.

"Elliot what else did you say, because I know Olivia enough that wouldn't have caused her to leave."

"I know, it was when I told her how I saw Jenna point the gun at her, I got scared that Jenna would shoot Olivia so I fired my gun. Then I said I couldn't do my job fully while being her partner." Elliot shook his head as he really thought about what he said. "I basically said I left because of her not because of Jenna." Elliot dropped his head down into his hands.

Kathy just nodded as she thought about what Elliot just said. She could see why Olivia walked out. Kathy sat a comforting hand on Elliot's back. "Don't worry Elliot, Olivia will be back. Knowing her she just needed some time to think."

"I hope you're right because I didn't mean what I said, it came out wrong." Elliot turned his head to look at Kathy.

"What did you mean then?"

"I left because of Jenna not because of Olivia. I couldn't pick up my gun without getting nervous, without thinking about Jenna. With Liv, I hate to say it but I would've had to switch partners because I sacrifice two victims because…" Elliot glanced down at his hands. "Because I allowed my feelings for Olivia to get in the way, I wouldn't have left because of Olivia. It was so hard to leave without saying goodbye to her. I had nightmares about that day, but in the nightmares I didn't fire my gun fast enough and Jenna shot and killed Olivia. The strange part, I wouldn't change anything. God I wished I would've said that instead of the other crap." Elliot rubbed his temples in frustration.

Kathy smiled, "I think she already knows."

Elliot looked at Kathy in confusion. "What?" Elliot asked but followed Kathy's gaze to find Olivia standing there smiling at him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kathy stood up and grabbed her purse. "And no more leaving either of you." Kathy said pointing a finger at both of them before leaving.

"Liv what I said earlier…"

"I know I should've stayed to hear you out." Olivia walked over to the couch to sit next to Elliot. They sat in silence for a minute neither one not quite sure what to say.

"Liv I didn't mean to hurt you, you have to know that." Elliot said breaking the silence. "I love you so much and it was starting to cloud my judgment. That can't happen on the job because that could get both of us killed." Elliot pulled Olivia to him holding her. "I can't lose you Liv. I screwed up once by leaving you, I won't do that again."

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "I love you too El. After I left here I went to see my therapist and he helped me to see that you didn't leave because of me." Olivia was glad Dr. Lindstrom was able to help her. "Let's just put it behind us and move forward. I love you and only want to be with you El, no one else." Olivia couldn't believe how easy it was to say I love you. It felt so natural to say it to Elliot.

"You're the only one for me Liv. Who else could put up with me." Elliot thought back to when Olivia said those words to him. "Liv let's promise each other that when we fight no matter how big it is we won't leave but stay and try and fix it."

Olivia gave Elliot a kiss. "I promise I won't leave or run but stay by your side through thick and thin." Olivia gave Elliot another kiss but this time deepening it.

When air became necessary they pulled apart. Elliot moved a strand of hair behind Olivia's ear. "How did I survive twelve years without kissing you every day?"

Olivia laughed, "I've been asking myself that question for a while now." Olivia knew how hard it was for her over the twelve years from keeping her lips off of Elliot. Especially during one undercover opt where she had to pretend to be a prostitute to save Elliot's life. To be that close to him when he was only wearing his boxers, she had to remain strong not to throw him on the bed and have her way with him. Feeling his abs and muscular arms made it hard for her to concentrate on the job, keeping them both alive. That's when it hit her with what Elliot was saying earlier, now she understood what he was saying.

"Liv you ok?" Elliot asked when he saw her staring out into space. He hoped she wasn't having another flashback.

Olivia blinked a couple of times. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about the one case with Boshido and you were half naked." Olivia laughed at the thought again.

Elliot nodded. "Do you know how hard it was to stay focus on the job at hand and not on your gorgeous breast in that black lace bra?" Elliot thought back when her breasts were pressed against his chest. Just thinking about it sent his blood south.

Olivia smiled at Elliot when she saw his growing erection. Her smile turned into an evil smirk as her hands made their way down cupping him through his pants. Her smirk grew when she heard him moan. She could tell that he was trying to control his breathing. "What's wrong El?" Olivia said seductively tightening her grip a little.

Elliot tried to control his breathing but Olivia was making it very hard. He could feel himself becoming harder by the second, if Olivia's grip tighten even more he would explode. "Liv…" Elliot said breathless. "Liv if you don't stop I'm going to explode." Elliot warned.

Olivia's only response was unzipping her pants. When she saw how big he was she swallowed hard. She has never dealt with anyone this size before. She went to wrap her hand around his erection but she felt Elliot's hand grab her wrist. She looked up at him. "El what's wrong?"

"As much as I am enjoying this I want to come inside of you, when we make love." Elliot explained. He didn't want to just have sex with her he wanted to make love to her.

Olivia smiled at Elliot as she leaned down to kiss him hard. Olivia pulled back breathless. "I love you so much El."

Elliot pulled her close to him, holding her. "I love you too Liv. That's why I want to do more than just have sex with you. I want our first time to be full of love." Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head as he turned on the TV. They laid there watching Storage Wars. After the first episode Olivia had fallen asleep, Elliot had fallen asleep soon after happy that Olivia had came back and that they worked it out.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I also hope I spelled Boshido right if not I apologize. As always reviews are very much appreciated.**


	9. Little Blue Box

**First thank you to all the wonderful reviews I love reading them, so **_**please **_**keep them coming. Secondly I am so very sorry for the extreme delay, I had the worst writers block ever. I was finally able to regain my focus for this story. Third, I'm going to speed the story up a little just get things moving. I hope you all love the chapter. Enjoy and review. Thanks! **

**Chapter 9: Little Blue Box**

**One week later**

Olivia sat at her desk trying to find something in their suspects history that will help put him away for a long time when she got a call from Barba wanting her to come to his office. She let Cragen know where she was going before leaving. When she entered she saw Barba and Haden there. Olivia had all but forgotten that Haden had returned. "Hey what's going on?"

Barba stood up and handed a file to her. "The defense just handed this to me."

Olivia looked through the file that contained documents of a previous case involving the same victim. Only this time the charges were dropped when the detectives discovered that the victim had made up the rape story when she caught him cheating on her to get back at him. Olivia saw their case go up in smoke.

"We need to question her immediately and try to find anything else that would put this guy away. If not, base on that file he'll get acquitted." Barba said as his phone rang. After a brief conversation he hung up the phone. "I'm needed in court, if you find anything at all call me." Barba received a nod from Olivia then left.

Haden walked over to Olivia. "How are you doing?"

When Olivia looked up from the file she was caught off guard at how close he was to her. "Umm…." Olivia took a step back. "I'm good I should go and talk to Lisa about her false allegation." Olivia was about to turn and leave when she felt Haden grab her wrist. "David…"

Haden pulled Olivia close to him. "I miss you Liv. I've tried not to, but I still have feelings for you."

Olivia shook her head. "David I'm sorry but I'm with Elliot and plus you're the ADA, I'm not going through that again." Olivia tried to let him down gently.

"Do you really want to be with someone who just walked out of your life with no explanation, nothing at all? How do you know he won't leave you again?"

"David we talked about why he left and I understood his reasons and he promised he won't leave again." Olivia pulled her wrist out of his grip.

David sighed. "Come on Liv, you guys wouldn't be together right now if it wasn't for the car accident. If it wasn't for that do you really believe that he would have come back, because I don't think so."

Olivia had to admit that David was right. The only reason her and Elliot were together today was because of the car accident. She wondered if it wasn't for the accident if Elliot would have ever came back into her life. Olivia felt David pull her closer to him, to the point she could feel his breath on her. Olivia had to take a deep breath to keep her calm. Ever since Lewis she was always on edge. "David…"

"Liv please give us another chance. I want to be with you." David started to lean forward but felt Olivia push him away roughly.

Once Olivia could focus she glared at David. "David I'm with Elliot, I love him more than anything in the world." Olivia took another two steps away from David. "Look David I think the most we _may_ ever be is friends. I should really go." Olivia turned and walked out of the office. Once she was out of the door she let out a long breath. She didn't expect this from David. She just hopes that he doesn't cause anymore problems for her.

As she made her way to the elevators she ran into Alex. "Hey Liv, you guys have anything new on the case?" Alex asked knowing usually the only reason Olivia was down at the DA's office was because of a case.

Olivia nodded as she handed Alex the file. "If we can't find anything else against this guy, he'll walk."

Alex read over the file and sighed. "Have anyone talked to her yet?" Alex saw Olivia shake her head. "Well let's go talk to her and see where to go from there." Alex suggested as she and Olivia walked onto the elevators.

**2 Months later**

The team had just closed a case regarding a music coach being accused of sexual assault. Throughout the entire case Olivia was positive that he was guilty, she had the evidence to back her up, plus the little boy who accused him. Olivia was just flabbergasted to find out that the boy's sister had coached him in saying that he was molested by his music coach. Olivia was good at telling when someone had been coached. She already doubted herself after the whole Lewis thing if she still belonged at SVU, this increased her doubts.

As Olivia approached Elliot's condo a smile graced her lips as her mind was filled with thoughts about Elliot. Her thoughts went to the many make out sessions they had over the last couple of months. The smile faded as she thought about one make out session that had gotten really heated. It had came to a halt when Elliot was about to pull her shirt off and she had a flashback. It had taken Elliot five minutes to bring her back to reality. Despite Elliot telling her that it was ok and normal especially after what she had been through she still felt embarrassed and guilty for ruining the moment.

Olivia looked up at the door before entering the condo. She gasped as she was greeted with lit candles and red and white rose petals on the floor. She set her purse on the table by the door and followed the candles and red and white rose petals that led to their bedroom. There she found a stunning red dress with silver jewelry and black stilettos on the bed. There was a note next to the outfit that said, 'I have planned a romantic evening for you. Get dress and meet me in the living room. Love El.' Olivia smiled as she finished reading it. She took a shower and got dress leaving her hair down in loose curls. She took a deep breath as she exited the bedroom. When she walked out she smelled something delicious and soft music playing which made her smile. Olivia re-followed the trail of rose petals and candles and stopped in her tracks when she saw a table set for two with roses and candles in the center of the table and two glasses of wine. Then she saw Elliot standing there in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie on. "El…" Olivia could only say as she made her way over to him. "What's the occasion?"

Elliot took Olivia into his arms. "What, I can't treat my very beautiful girlfriend to a romantic evening." Elliot pulled Olivia closer giving her a passionate kiss. Elliot pulled back and led her over to the table. Elliot pulled the chair out and pushed it in when Olivia sat down. "I made your favorite."

"Mmm is it Chicken Parmesan on top of Angel hair pasta with marinara sauce." Olivia's mouth watered as she thought about it.

Elliot chuckled. "With broccoli and garlic bread, you'll love it." Elliot whispered into her ear hearing her moan. He walked into the kitchen to grab the plates. Elliot sat a plate in front of Olivia before sitting down. Elliot watched as Olivia took a bite of her food. He heard her moan as she ate. "Good," Elliot said taking a bite of the food himself.

Olivia swallowed the food in her mouth. "El, this is delicious."

"I'm glad that you like it." Elliot looked up at Olivia as he took a sip of his wine. He watched as Olivia took another bite of her Chicken Parmesan moaning as she chewed the food. Elliot shifted in his seat Olivia moaning was turning him on. "Oh this weekend Eli and the twins are coming over to hang out. Maureen and Kathleen said they'll try to come by for at least one day."

Olivia smiled as she thought about his kids. "That sounds like fun El. Maybe we can grab a couple of movies." Olivia suggested.

Elliot nodded, "Sounds good. So has Haden tired anything else on you?" Elliot was furious that Haden would try to convince Olivia to leave him. Yet part of him understood Olivia was like a drug that you couldn't get enough of.

Olivia shook her head. "No, but he did talk to me earlier today. He told me that he was sorry about what happened again. He also said that he was leaving because he couldn't take seeing me with someone else when he still had feelings for me, I think its best." Olivia had to admit that she was relieved when Haden told her that he was leaving.

Elliot couldn't help but smile. "Good, I didn't like him anyways." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hands and pulled them towards his mouth kissing them gently. "I love you so much Liv, the thought of losing you again scares me to death."

Olivia squeezed his hands. "I love you too El and I don't want to lose you either."

Elliot stood up and walked over to the Island picking up a small blue box with a white bow on top. Elliot pulled his chair next to Olivia's and sat down before handing her the box. "I was going to give it to you sooner but I wanted to add something to it."

Olivia took the box nervously as she looked at El. Olivia took a deep breath as she opened it. She looked down and gasped…

**TBC**

**HeHeHe, I couldn't help it. What do you think is in the box? Could it be a ring, maybe, maybe not, leave a review you'll find out. Also I couldn't really figure out what to do with Haden in the story so I wrote him out. I'll try to have the next chapter up this week. As always Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	10. Yes A Million

**YAY over 100 reviews! I'm so excited, thanks for the great reviews guys, **_**please**_** keep them coming. I want to finish this story so that I can start on another, a sequel to my At Last story so just a warning I'm going to be speeding up the story. As always enjoy and review. Well on with the story.**

**Previously**

_Elliot stood up and walked over to the Island picking up a small blue box with a white bow on top. Elliot pulled his chair next to Olivia's and sat down before handing her the box. "I was going to give it to you sooner but I wanted to add something to it."_

_Olivia took the box nervously as she looked at El. Olivia took a deep breath as she opened it. She looked down and gasped…_

**Chapter 10: Yes A Million**

Olivia took the box nervously as she looked at Elliot. Olivia took a deep breath as she opened it. She looked down and gasped at what she saw, a beautiful gold necklace that was similar to her Fearlessness necklace she used to wear before Lewis. The only difference was there was a small diamond on top. "El I love it." Olivia choked out as she leaned forward giving Elliot a kiss.

When they parted Elliot smiled at Olivia. "Turn it over." Elliot whispered.

Olivia looked down at the necklace and turned it over. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. On the back it was engraved, 'Semper Fi.' "Always faithful," Olivia whispered. "El…" Olivia couldn't find the words to express how she felt at that moment. Even though it may seem simple to some, to her it meant so much. It was a promise to her from him that he would always be there for her no matter what. He would never leave her again. Olivia pulled Elliot back to her and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much." Olivia said breathless from the kiss. "Can you put it on for me please?"

Elliot nodded as he stood up and took the delicate necklace and walked behind Olivia smiling as he closed the necklace around her neck.

Olivia looked down at the necklace and smiled, it was perfect. "El did you get it on yet?" Olivia asked when she notice he was still behind her. She didn't get an answer which worried her. She turned around and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh My God." Olivia said as tears filled her eyes threatening to fall. Elliot was down on one knee holding a small red box.

Elliot took a deep breath. "Liv, I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. You're it for me Liv, I want to spend the rest of my like making you happy, showing you just how much I love you, treating you like a queen. You are my life, my everything. Olivia Melanie Benson will you marry me?"

Olivia had tears streaming down her face as she nodded. "Yes, God yes a million times." Olivia said as Elliot slid the ring onto her finger then standing up pulling Olivia up with him before crashing his lips onto hers.

Olivia moan into the kiss as it turned from passionate to a kiss of want and need. Olivia's head flew back as Elliot's lips claimed her neck sucking on her pulse. She felt Elliot lifting her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as Elliot re-claimed her lips. They made their way upstairs to the bedroom as Olivia slowly started to undress Elliot. By the time they made it to the bedroom Elliot was bare chest and Olivia was kissing his neck. She moved to the back of his ear knowing it drove him insane.

"Liv…" Elliot growled as he unzipped Olivia's dress pulling the straps off her shoulders as he kissed each one. Elliot laid Olivia down on the bed and admired how beautiful her body was. He leaned down and kissed every scar that Lewis left on her. "You're so beautiful." Elliot whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

Olivia began to work on getting his pants off. She heard him groan as her hands rubbed against his erection. Olivia smirked evilly as she pulled off his boxers and took him in her hands. Olivia eyes widen and she swallowed hard as she felt how big he was.

Elliot smirk, "You expected anything less." Elliot took a deep breath as he undid her black lace bra and groan when her breast came in full view. Elliot began to suck on one of her breast as he pulled off the matching black lace panties. Elliot couldn't believe he was finally seeing Olivia naked, it was much better than he has ever imagined. "God Liv, do you know how long I have waited for this moment?" Elliot ran his fingers down her body.

Olivia shivered at the touch. "Not as long as I have waited for this moment." Olivia moaned as she felt Elliot's erection against her inner thigh. She instantly wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist.

Elliot leaned down capturing Olivia's lips, he felt Olivia pull him closer, he pulled back to look Olivia in the eyes. "Are you sure Liv?" Olivia answered him by kissing him deeply. "If you need to stop Liv let me know." Elliot said when he pulled back. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck. "I'm fine El, now make love to me." Olivia pulled Elliot down to her as she kissed him hard. That night Elliot made love to Olivia as they got to know each other's bodies, showing each other just how much they truly loved each other.

The next morning Olivia woke up on top of Elliot smiling as last night's events flooded her mind. She fingered the pendant on her necklace then looked down at the elegant diamond ring on her finger. It had seventy brilliant round pave set diamonds in a beautiful woven design with a two carat diamond in the center.

Olivia smirked as she started to kiss his chest working her way up to his ear kissing behind it. She heard him moan and she started to suck on his earlobe before finally kissing him hard on the lips. "Morning," Olivia whispered into his ear as she started to kiss behind his ear again teasing him even more. Olivia's head flew back when she felt Elliot sucking on her pulse. "Morning," Olivia said again kissing him hard.

Once Elliot could breath he smiled at Olivia. "What a way to wake up."

Olivia laughed, "Don't get use to it." Olivia looked at the clock and realized that if she didn't start getting dress she would be late for work. "I need to start getting dress for work before I'm late." Olivia leaned down and kissed Elliot again before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Elliot watched as Olivia made her way to the bathroom before getting up himself pulling on some sweat pants and walking towards the kitchen to make Olivia some coffee. While he waited for the coffee Elliot cleaned up the living room and kitchen from last night. Elliot decided to make Olivia some breakfast as he waited for her to finish getting ready.

Olivia came rushing out of the room grabbing her purse and some files. Olivia rushed over to Elliot giving him a kiss. "Love you."

Elliot held up a to-go cup with coffee in one hand and a breakfast sandwich in the other. "Love you too Babe." Elliot handed her the items. "Go have fun catching some scumbag and making him confess." Elliot chuckled before giving her another kiss before she walked out.

When Olivia walked into the squad room she saw Alex, Barba and the squad standing around the media screen. "Hey guys what's going on?" Olivia asked approaching them.

Nick turned to Olivia, "High profile case, our victim is a military officer whose dad is the general, she was gang rape." Nick explained before turning his attention back to Cragen.

After the briefing Alex turned towards Olivia and almost screamed when she saw something sparkling on Olivia's hand. "Oh My God he proposed." Alex ran over to Olivia and picked up her left him. "I'm surprised, Elliot got good taste." Alex said admiring the ring. "Congratulations Liv." Alex gave Olivia a hug. "We have to do lunch today and talk."

"Thanks Alex and we can do lunch as long as I can get away." Olivia said before Alex bided her good bye and left.

Olivia turned around to find Nick, Amanda, Fin and Cragen staring at her. Fin walked over to Olivia giving her a hug, "Congrats Liv, I'm happy for you."

Nick and Amanda congratulated her before returning back to work. Cragen walked up to Olivia giving her a hug. "Congratulations Olivia, I'm really happy for you. Come I need to talk to you for a minute." Cragen said guiding her to his office.

Nick leaned back into his chair and looked over to Fin. Fin saw him starring, "What?"

Nick sighed, "Don't get me wrong I'm happy for Liv, really I am. But come, Elliot only came back into her life four months ago and now their engage."

Fin shook his head. "Nick trust me on this, those two belong together. I'm surprised he didn't ask her sooner, don't worry man." Fin said trying to reassure him.

Once Cragen and Olivia entered his office Cragen walked over to his desk sitting on the edge of it. "Liv I've been thinking, I want you to take the sergeant exam. With John gone and in all honesty I'm going to retire soon I need someone who knows this place like the back of their hand to run it and that's you. I trust you enough to leave this place in your hands."

Olivia didn't know what to say at first. "Cap I'll consider it." Olivia said thinking she wanted to discuss this over with Elliot first before making up her mind.

Cragen nodded, "I understand just think about it and let me know ok." Cragen received a nod from Olivia before she walked out. Cragen hoped that Olivia would take the exam because he only trusted her to take over this squad and run it like it should.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Up next Elliot and Olivia discuss her taking the exam and the wedding. And Kathy and the kids finds out about the engagement. As always **_**REVIEWS are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**_


End file.
